Some things never change
by writergirl94
Summary: With Scott being a werewolf a lot has changed. Things aren't the way they were. Yet the tradition of visiting Mrs. Stilinski's grave still has yet to change. Scott/Stiles friendship bromance fluff. Derek/Issac friendship fluff. Derek being awkward.


**A/N: I don't know where this came from but here it is. I love Scott and Stiles friendship more than anything. I also love the bond between Derek and Issac. So here is this short little onshot that is COMPLETE! No I will not update, don't ask. COMPLETE**

Some things never change 

It was a cloudy warm day in Beacon Hills California. For Stiles Stilinski it was a sad day and even though it rained every twenty minutes or so he didn't mind being in the grave yard. He didn't mind sitting on the damp grass talking to the tombstone in front of him. The day got just a little bit brighter when his best friend Scott McCall came to join him.

"Did you tell her about how you crashed your jeep into the Kanima yet?" Scott asked as he jogged over to his best friend.

"Dude I was getting there!" Stiles whined, "You gave away the best part!"

"I'm sure she was there anyway." Scott said, "Sorry I was late, I was at work."

"Dude when are you not working?" Stiles questioned with a grin.

Scott took extra hours with Deaton to distract himself from the Allison situation. Not only that the boy was actually studying for school and getting his grades up. To top it all off he still handled wolf business while helping Stiles practice for first string.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Stilinski." Scott leaned down to put a bouquet of colorful flowers in front of the grave, "So what part were you at?" Scott sat himself down.

"All of the Lydia stuff."

"Right-did you tell her that the ten year Lydia plan has now turned to fifteen? I'm sure she laughed. A lot" Scott nudged him in the arm.

Stiles glared at him and then turned back to the grave. "So anyway mom, Lydia is in the passenger seat right? And I guess the Kanima/Jackson was winning and things were looking grim and-WHAM! I come in and I hit the Kanima! It was awesome!"

"Don't forget to mention the Kanima was only stunned and then proceeded to jump on the car and you screamed!"

"I didn't scream!" Stiles gaped.

"Like a girl." Another voice said. It was Derek coming towards them with Issac close behind.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Your about to meet more people mom, prepare yourself."

Derek and Issac approached them, "Deaton said you guys were here." Derek said as he put his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

"Mom this is Derek, he's the moody sour wolf I was telling you about." Stiles said.

Derek glared at him and then got all confused because Stiles was talking to no one. It was amusing because Stiles could tell Derek was confused but then the boy looked at Issac who understood right away. Issac liked people more than Derek so it was understandable.

"Hi Mrs. Stilinski!" Issac said and stepped out from behind Derek, he even smiled a little, "Nice to meet you!"

Stiles smiled and Scott's shoulders shook with laughter.

"On too business-"Derek said but was cut off.

"No Derek." Issac cut him off, which was weird, "I told you this was a bad idea." He cocked his head slightly to indicate to Derek that the date of her passing was in fact today.

"It's okay Issac." Stiles protested, "Derek, will meet you at the house later. We're telling her about our latest adventure!"

Scott shrugged his shoulders, "It's true."

"Sorry Mrs. Stilinski, he may be the alpha but he's a little slow." Issac said. Stiles and Scott did everything they could to not laugh.

Derek shifted uncomfortably. He didn't even yell at Issac, actually he really never did. Issac and him had this weird bond thing, whatever.

"You can say hi Derek, unlike you she won't bite." Stiles joked. Everyone thought it was amusing but Derek.

Derek looked at the grave for a long moment, "Um." He paused, "Hi."

Stiles sighed, "Good." He paused, "Were working on his communication skills, mom."

Derek let out a growl, "You two better show up later." He met eyes with Issac and he nodded.

The boy then got closer to the grave, "I used to work here a lot and I've past your grave a few times, I remember! Well it was nice to meet you now."

The way he said it was just too freaking adorable so Scott gave him a grin and Stiles gave him a nod and Derek gave him a pat on the shoulder as they walked away.

Stiles and Scott watched Derek and Issac walk off as they sat back down on the grass.

"So where were we?" Stiles questioned.

With the help of Scott, Stiles told the rest of the story. Stiles used big hand gestures and went a little overboard with dramatic effect. While Scott helped Mrs. Stilinski understand what really happened but not without Stiles arguing with him about it. There bicker must have been a real treat for her, then again when did these two not bicker?

Finally much time had passed and Scott nudged Stiles in the arm and stood up.

"I'll stop by again soon Mrs. Stilinski! Miss you!" Scott traced his fingertips over the letters on the stone and sighed. "Ready?"

Stiles nodded, "Love you mom, miss you! Work your magic up there so I'll get first string! " He bit his lip and turned to leave. Scott put his arm around Stiles shoulder and for a moment they walked like that until Stiles pushed him off and then Scott pushed back.

In the end Stiles ended up racing Scott to his jeep and Scott cheated with his wolf powers, as usual. Stiles used to be able to beat Scott because of his asthma so some things change.

Yet going to the graveyard together; yeah some things like that never change.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! COMPLETE! :)**


End file.
